Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is a version of the traditional Bogeyman monster. Biography and description Oogie Boogie was born a little bug, nicknamed Oogie the Midget Bug, in the real world. However, he sought a better life for himself, and soon made a deal with the Friends for an hypnotic power that allowed him to control a gigantic number of other insects and spiders who now served as his "dermoskeleton", giving him a human-like shape. He covered himself with an old bag to hide his true nature, and used his hypnotic powers to become "King of the Bugs". With the obsession of being appreciated by the humans, he created a holiday about himself and his people, Bugday. But the prejudices that humans have against bugs was so strong that Bugday did not last long. In a desperate attempt to save the holiday, Oogie studied the roots of many more popular holidays, with their origins as lethal pagan festivals. He added the lethal elements to Bugday so he could collect Souls. However, humans caught wise and ceased to celebrate Bugday anyway. The world that Oogie had created for his holiday started to crumble as soon as it stopped being fed by human appreciation, and nearly disappeared. Oogie Boogie fled through the Wood between the Worlds with his bug-army, and took refuge in the world of Halloween, that he planned to conquer. He didn't count on Jack Skellington, however, who managed to defeat most of the bug-army and keep Halloweentown safe from Oogie's desires. Oogie didn't see things through this point of view, however. What he saw was that once more, a human (or human like creature at least) had decimated his insect-people and made Bugday disappear forever. Finding rest only in music (boogie jazz, to be precise), Oogie nearly turned mad in the underworld lair in which Jack had imprisoned him inside. When Sandy Claws came to town (in his eyes, once more another rival holiday), it was just too much. He had to do something to alleviate his boredom, and tormenting the fat jolly man before cooking him in stew was just the way to do it. Sally arrived, and so Oogie Boogie captured her as well. This convinced Jack to come in and save the day in one final fight. Powers and abilities As said before, Oogie Boogie has a strong persuasive skill in charming weaker-willed individuals to his side, as well as the ability of transferring his soul into his shadow, which he can cast everywhere he sets his mind to, even on the Moon. Trivia *Oogie Boogie has a counterpart in the Kingdom Hearts universe, which is an alternate version of the current Disney universe and which is also contained, like the current version, in the main Disney multiverse. However, it seems this one was destroyed and will not come back. *His Non-Disney counter part Pitch Black, but with a personality of Maleficent is also a member of the inner circle , well consider that they're both Boogeyman, and they have enemies that are name Jack. Category:Villains Category:Inner Circle Category:Agents Category:Friends Category:Deceased Characters